tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aurea
}| | name = Aurea | type = Open PvP | online = August 10, 2004 | location = Germany | serversave = 8:00 CET }} Trivia *The server is located in Germany. *Aurea is a latin word that means gold Additional Info *The polish guild "GITY" is the guild that's owning the server currently. Murders Incorporated is scared to take warmode and they are charlovers. *'Elzagii' to pizda nie skoczek. *Aurea's most known character is probably , also known as the "one man army," "war god" and such. He was deleted 26 October 2006 due to account sharing. The truth is that he was hacked and the hacker handed in letters in of he had admitted sharing to gamemasters. * is a true legend for the old inhabitants of Aurea, the old school in Aurea call him "The Holy Monster". He was a polish guy, but is respected by swedish, brazilian and german guys, and that's very rare nowadays in Tibia. He was deleted early in 2009. *Aurea's # Rank 2 Therrax was recently hacked and killed down from level 230 to 8. *Made The Pits of Inferno Quest for the first time the 28th of April 2007. Bosses * - Ferumbras has visited this world 2 times, never was killed. * - Morgaroth has visited this world 1 time and killed. * - Orshabaal visited this world 4 times, all was killed. * - Ghazbaran visited this world 3 times and killed 1 time. General Info Advantages: *Aurea is a server known for it's many wars, so if you believe you have good PvP skills, and wish to test your mettle, then you should move there to try to survive. *There are some neutral guilds that do not wish to participate in the wars, so if you are a peaceful player, you should be looking into joining one of those, because some of the warring factions respect other guild's neutrality, but not single individuals. *Aurea is full of characters level 100+ so the price of the equipments are very good. *If you're Brazilian or American, you should try Aurea, because normally when it's 9:00 PM in America, in Europe is 01:00, and the europeans normally don't enter by this time. Disadvantages: *DON'T go to Carlin or Thais in low levels(Carlin is full of Park Lane FighterS;PLFS), unless you wanna get killed. *A lot of people play on Aurea with the sole purpose of Player Killing, so caution is advised. *A lot of Botters, which are usually protected by higher levels. The number of booters on the world has decreased because of the mass ban, but the world still got a lot of booters. *Because of the many wars on Aurea, Power-Abusing is common place because the warring factions want their friends to get levels fast, so expect to meet people threatening you with well-known names that are active in the war. More often than not, you will actually get power abused by these high levels. *If you are a player looking for a server like Antica, with player controlled cities, you're in the wrong town baby, here you'll find player controlled hunting grounds. ---- External links